


Fruition

by jlvsclrk



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlvsclrk/pseuds/jlvsclrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex watched it all happen</p><p>Spoilers for 9.22 Salvation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruition

**Title** : Fruition  
 **Pairing/Characters** : Lex, mentions of Clark  
 **Spoilers** : 9.22 "Salvation"  
 **Summary** : Lex watched it all happen  
  
Lex watched it all happen.

The day he’d been anticipating for over two years – the start of the alien invasion – had come and he’d watched all his preparations come to fruition. Using Dr. Hamilton to infiltrate the Justice League had been the cornerstone of the plan, allowing him to manipulate Chloe into developing the necessary computer spy network and kryptonite weapons. If he’d done it himself, he would have been the League’s unceasing target. But they trusted their own, not realizing how vulnerable her system was. He controlled it all.

And no, he wasn’t bitter that Clark gave his trust and forgiveness so readily to some but never to him. Not at all. That ship had sailed years ago, when Clark lied to his face about the events on the day of the second meteor shower.

He’d watched all the players move to their designated positions, and waited for the so-called heroes to take on the invaders. No matter who won the fight, the victor would be wounded badly enough for him to step in and take control. The plan was perfect.

And then it all fell apart. Clark’s fault of course.

Using one of Chloe’s ubiquitous spy cameras, he’d watched as the aliens gathered around Clark on a Metropolis rooftop, no doubt awaiting his instructions before resuming their attack. He’d seen Clark raise a small object, no doubt a weapon of some kind. He’d seen a struggle, quickly resolved, then watched in bewilderment as the aliens started to vanish in a widening ring of golden light. Soon, only two were left. They fought for control of an eerily glowing knife. Clark was injured but fought back. Clark was stabbed and fell from the rooftop.

Lex struggled to adjust the view of the spy cameras to see what happened next. Clark he knew could not possibly be dead, was likely not even hurt. That was all window dressing for the masses – he knew better.

He called the captain of his special action team, on high alert already in Metropolis. “Find him, Riley. Bring him to me.”

He watched the replay of the rooftop battle again, trying to figure out Clark’s angle. This must all be a part of Clark’s masterplan – to earn humanity’s trust by ‘saving’ them from his own. He shuddered to think of what Clark would do next.

“And Riley, make sure he’s…”

He struggled to decipher the expression on Clark’s face as he started to fall from the rooftop. Triumphant? Resolved? Resigned? At peace?

Maybe, just maybe, he had it all wrong.

“…Unharmed.”


End file.
